Teen Demigod
by XxMatixX
Summary: Set after the Lightning Thief, Percy moves in with his Aunt Melissa (because Sally didn't make it) after camp is over. There, he meets his cousin Scott and his friends and they quickly take him under their wing. Soon, Percy gets tangled into the supernatural world and the pack learns things they never thought were possible. Rated T just in case. The fanart/image isn't mine (I wish)
1. Who's coming?

**Good morning/evening/afternoon everybody! This is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction (which is weird because I've been a fan of the books for a long time now…) **

**I read a few crossover with teen wolf and Percy Jackson and the characters were always the same age so I wanted to make Percy a little younger. **

**Also, I love Sally but unfortunately, in this fic she is dead :( that's why Percy moves in with his aunt Miss McCall after Smelly Gabe goes to prison (serves him right) **

**The story takes place between the lightning thief and the sea of monsters, so Percy just turned 13 and he knows he is a demigod. Annabeth will join the story later. In teen wolf the story will take place during season 3b (I think all the character are between 16 and 17). **

**On a more serious note, wash your hands well and try not to touch people. Where a mask. Be careful! This coronavirus outbreak has got me really worried. I'm from Italy and things are getting pretty serious. At least if they close my school, I'll be able to update regularly but let's hope it doesn't come to that… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Teen Wolf they belong to Jeff Davis (or MTV? Idk) and to Rick Riordan. I apologise if the characters are a little OOC, I'm trying my best (it's hard to be as funny and oblivious as Percy or as sarcastic as Stiles) **

**Anyways…. On with the story! **

**Melissa's POV: **

"Thank you for your help sir," I said to the social services officer on the phone.

"No problem ma'am" he replied. I hung up.

I started pacing in my small living room, feeling annoyed and guilty at the same time. I guess we were going to have a new addition to the family. I wondered what Scott would think… This certainly wasn't going to be easy on my nerves… or my budget. Money was tight these days. And from what I've heard, Percy was not an easy child. Expelled from seven school in seven years. How is that even possible?

I tried to keep these negative thoughts at bay though, I felt guilty for thinking like this. This poor kid had been through so much I should be welcoming him, and I should be grateful that my nephew would be safe in my home.

Poor Percy, a wave of pity suddenly washed over me as I thought about what my nephew had gone through in the past months. I knew it was only a matter of time until he would move in with us. I had received news that my sister had died in June and her son was going to stay with his stepfather. Now that I know that this said stepfather is in prison for hitting Percy and for owning a gun without a permit, I feel guilty that I didn't step up and claim custody of Percy before.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door slam shut.

"Scott is that you?" I asked. You could never be sure in this town. I had learnt about werewolves and other supernatural creatures about a year ago and I was still not used to it.

"Yep, it's me… what's for dinner?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Always the same with boys: food, food and food. I hoped Percy wasn't going to be the same.

"Hey Ms McCall," said a familiar sarcastic voice.

"Hi Stiles," I said smiling. "Are you joining us for dinner?" I asked.

"Why not?" he said smiling, "free food," again, I rolled my eyes.

I set the table and served them some pasta that I had cooked earlier. It was slightly cold, but better than nothing.

"Listen boys," I started. I planned on telling them about Percy coming to live with us. He was going to arrive tomorrow evening and I wanted Scott to be prepared.

"I have some news…" I said.

"Scott's in trouble! I knew it!" said Stiles while chewing pasta, accidentally spitting some of the cheese.

"No, nothing like that," I said laughing.

"What is it then mom?" asked Scott

"If you let me talk… I would've already told you," I said

"Urgh, so-rry" they both said.

"Anyway, Scott, you are going to be sleeping on the couch for a while…" I started

"-what! Why?" he interrupted me. I looked at him pointedly. He gulped.

"Dude, your mom can be scary sometimes," said Stiles. I glared at him. He gulped.

"As I was saying," I started, "the reason you will be sleeping on the couch is because someone is moving in with us," I say.

Scott was about to open his mouth but thought better of it and closed it.

"He's your cousin Scott, and his name is Percy Jackson,"

"Why is he moving in with usmom?" asked Scott

"Well, there's no easy way to say this but, do you remember Aunt Sally?"

"Barely," he answered.

"She passed away a bit over 2 months ago," I said sombrely.

Scott remained silent. Even though he barely knew her I could tell he was sad. I could tell he felt guilty as well for not knowing before.

"Why didn't you tell me? She's your sister!" he said. "You must've been distraught; I could've comforted you… Instead I was wrapped up in my own problems to even realise you were grieving,"

"Scott, honey, I didn't want you to worry about me," I answered.

"Poor Percy, it must be awful to lose ones mother," said Scott looking down.

Stiles also looks down. I can barely hear him mutter sadly, "I know the feeling,"

"Unfortunately, Percy's dad left on a sea voyage before he was born and never came back. It is assumed he died." I said.

Scott and Stiles just kept staring down.

"He has been staying with his stepfather, but that didn't turn out too well. His stepfather, Gabe was arrested for abuse amongst other things and sent to prison,"

Scott looked up furiously but kept his mouth shut. I knew that he's thinking about his cousin. Even though they'd only met once he feelt protective of him.

"So, I stepped up and he's going to be living with us until he's an adult," I finished.

"That was very kind of you mom," said Scott, looking up.

"How old is he?" asked Stiles.

"He turned 13 on August 18th," I answered.

"So young," I hear him whisper to himself. I'm sure Scott heard him too because he nods in agreement.

"You know, he's a lot like you Stiles," I said.

"In what way?" he asked

"Well, he's a bit of a troublemaker, you wouldn't believe the stories my sister told me about him," I said. Remembering the conversations my sister and I would have over the phone. I smiled to myself.

"What kind of stories?" asked Scott.

"I'm sure he'll tell you when you meet him," I answered.

"Will he be going to Beacon Hills Middle School?" asked Scott. The school was just down the road from the high school so Scott would be able to take him there and pick him up as well.

"Yes, they barely accepted him though… Percy does not have a very good reputation when it comes to school…" I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Scott.

"Well," I wasn't sure if I should say this, but I'd rather there were no secrets between the boys (except for the fact that Scott is a werewolf), "He was expelled from seven schools in seven years,"

Stiles whistles. I break the tension by telling them what's been on my mind since I got the phone call from social services.

"This is serious boys, I do not, and I repeat, I do not, want Percy to know about the supernatural world. Do you understand me? The kid has been through so much already we don't need werewolves and banshees and kanimas to add to his list of problems. Am I being clear?" I said. Strictly.

"Of course mom, I'll make sure he's safe and he won't know a thing," said Scott. I smiled at my son.

"Thank you honey," a tear ran down my cheek as I thought of my sister. Scott looked heartbroken when he sees me crying and we hug.

"I love you mom," he said. Stiles stood awkwardly to one side, shifting in his seat.

"Oh come in here Stiles," I said. He joins in and we hug. We let go, and I compose myself.

"Percy will be arriving tomorrow evening, be nice, be welcoming, be yourselves," I told them.

"Yes mom" said Scott

"Yes ma'am" said Stiles

"Now, it's getting late, off to bed you to," I said. Scott said goodbye to Stiles and went upstairs to his room. Stiles left to go home in his broken-down jeep. And I started cleaning the house and getting everything ready for my nephew for when he was going to come.

**That's the end! Next chapter, they meet Percy. Will Percy suspect that his cousin and his friends are werewolves? Keep reading to find out… (or wait until I update to find out) **

**Byeeee Mati **


	2. Meeting the cuz (cousin)

**I'm back with the next chapter! Yay! **

**Just a warning, since I'm 15 and I go to English school I have very important exams this year called GCSEs (people who go to British school already know this) and this week is my Mock week…. Ahh! So I might be slow at updating, but I'll try my best! **

**Anyway, I know that English isn't my first language so if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes please tell me in the reviews. And please review because it makes my day when I see that someone has reviewed my story. **

**OK, I'll stop talking… On with the story**

**Scott's POV: **

I woke up with a start. I had had such a vivid dream I thought it was real, but I couldn't remember any of the details.

Groggily, I checked the time on my phone. 7:30. Well, it wasn't that early. So I decided to get out of bed and cook some breakfast. Maybe even surprise my mom with some scrambled eggs (A/N: I love scrambled eggs!).

It was the weekend and I didn't really have anything interesting planned for today other then hang out with Stiles and the rest of the pack.

Then, I remembered what my mom had told me last night; my cousin was coming to stay with us! What was his name? Peter? Whatever. It was going to be fun having another person in this house, even though we had very little space. The last time someone stayed here was Isaack (A/N spelling?) but he moved back in with Derek since things got a bit awkward between us when he started dating Allison. Nonetheless, we were still friends, no, everybody in the pack was family to me.

I went downstairs to cook my mom some breakfast when I found that she was already there, and breakfast was already cooked. She's just such a great mom that I can't even cook her some breakfast she's already got that sorted. (A/N: does that sentence even make sense to you? I'm not really good at writing down what I think… sorry, I'll stop with the author's notes now.)

"Morning Scott!" she said full of energy.

"Morning, thanks for breakfast," I said, yawning.

"Your welcome, did you get everything out of your room?" she asked. Oh right, I had to sleep on the couch. It was only fair. I was the oldest and the kid had gone through so much the least I could do was give him my bed.

"Not yet, I'll go do that after breakfast," I answered.

"Good," she answered. "Well, have fun, be back at 6pm so you can meet your cousin. I got to go to the hospital my shift is starting," she said.

"Bye mom," I said. She picked up her handbag and left. I finished my food and went to clear out my room.

**~Time skip~ A/N: I don't really know what the pack does when they're not battling supernatural creatures, so I apologize if the characters seem OOC **

**Lydia's POV**:

I was in my room with Allison, picking out a nice outfit to wear. Was there a party? No, it was my Sunday outfit. And don't judge me; each and every outfit I wear needs to be thought through and calculated. Today, it was sunny out so maybe I would go with my flower dress. Yes, why not.

"How about this one?" I asked Allison pointing at my mini flower dress.

"Nice, it will suit you," she answered. Suddenly, we hear a knock on the door. We look through the window of my room and see three impish boys waving at us outside. I rolled my eyes.

Allison and I walked downstairs and opened the door because they wouldn't stop knocking. The knocking had even turned into a tune.

"Stiles, you can stop knocking now," I told him as I opened the door. His fist was raised in the air. Next to him were Isaack and Scott.

"What can we do for you boys?" asked Allison.

"My cousin is going to be moving in with me!" yelled Scott. I was a bit confused. I didn't know Scott had a cousin.

"Where's he from?" I asked.

"Manhattan, New York" he answered.

"Cool, what's he doing in Beacon Hills?" asked Allison.

"Well, he doesn't really have anywhere else to go," I frowned at this.

"He's an orphan," said Stiles.

"Oh, poor boy" I said. "How old is he?"

"he turned 13 a few weeks ago," said Scott.

The five of us started walking down the road. I looked at Isaack who was frowning slightly, looking down.

"His mom died in June, he never knew his dad and his stepdad was sent to prison for hitting him… so he's moving in with us." Finished Scott.

"But, don't get off track here Scott, the reason we are telling you this is because we are going to have to keep wolfy talk to a minimum," said Stiles.

"wolfy talk?" said Isaack crossing his arms.

"Yeah, werewolf talk, supernatural talk. And don't look at me like that Isaack you're the one with that ridiculous scarf when it's like 90 degrees out" said Stiles. Isaack just rolled his eyes.

"So, do you guys want to come to my house and meet him?" asked Scott.

"Don't you think too many of us might scare him?" asked Allison

"Nonsense!" said Stiles.

"If you say so…" I said.

**~Time Skip~**

**Percy's POV: (A/N: finally!) **

I was nervous as social services stopped in front of this small house next to the road. I didn't know what to expect. What if these people were like Gabe? Not only that, but I'd have to fight monsters and go to camp without ever telling them that I was a demigod. Hopefully, the mist will handle the monsters part. I just hoped they weren't clear sighted like my mom.

I just wish I could stay at camp all year round. My mom had always wanted me to have a normal education as well as training. So the least I could do was honour her wish.

"This is it," said the driver. I got out of the car. A petite red-headed lady following me. She was my social worker. She rang the doorbell with her small, manicured hands. She was annoying with her high-pitched voice. She reminded me of Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter, except that she was younger, skinnier and had red hair.

A kind looking women, slightly older than my mom opened the door. She must be my Aunt.

"Percy?" she asked

"S'up" I told her.

"Oh, you've grown so much! The last time I saw you, you were a little baby!" she said and gave me a huge hug. I stiffened but eventually hugged her back. Eventually she let me go and I saw some people standing behind her.

"Percy, this is my son Scott," she pointed to a tanned black-haired dude with a slightly crooked but defined jaw.

"Hey," he said and raised his hand in greeting. I just nodded at him.

"And those are his friends," she said, "Stiles," a scrawny but athletic kid with short hair and big hazel eyes raised his hand. "Allison," a tall girl with long black hair and pale skin smiled at me. She was beautiful and reminded me of snow white. "Isaack," she pointed to a tall, curly haired boy with light brown hair and blue eyes. "And last but not least, Lydia" I looked at the last girl in the group, She had strawberry blonde hair and green-hazel eyes.

They all looked about the same age. Around 3 to 4 years older than me.

"Everybody, this is Percy," finished my Aunt pointing at me. I was slightly annoyed; I could introduce myself thank you very much.

"Oh, and you can call me Aunt Melissa if you want," she told me.

Overall, this new family looked ok. Better than Gabe. Maybe staying here wouldn't be too bad.

**Allison's POV: **

"Everybody, this is Percy," finished Miss McCall. I looked closely at Scott's cousin. He was tanned, like Scott, and had bright sea green eyes. He also had messy jet-black hair that looked like he had just got out of the shower. He was so cute with his big bright eyes that I wanted to go up to him and hug him tightly and mess up his already messy hair.

He was too young to have gone through so much pain. I knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. My own mom had died a few months ago.

"Oh, and you can call me Aunt Melissa if you want," said Miss McCall.

"Kids, do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked, Stiles, Lydia, Isaack and I.

We shrugged and said, "Sure!"

"Percy do you have any bags or luggage or any other belongings you need help to bring upstairs to your room?" asked Miss McCall kindly.

"It's ok, I'll do it myself," he answered. Even his voice was cute. It made me wish I had a little sibling or a cousin as well.

It turns out, Percy only carried around a shoe box. Was that all he had? I noticed that he was wearing an orange t-shirt that said, 'Camp Half-Blood'. He noticed me looking at it.

"It's a summer camp I go to," he told me. He also had a necklace with a clay bead on it.

"You have nothing else, honey, no clothes?" asked Miss McCall. Percy just shook his head.

"Well, ok, make yourself at home, I'll prepare some dinner," she said. Percy walked upstairs with his show box and the rest of us helped Miss McCall set the table.

**That's then end. Hope you liked it! Please review, I don't mind constructive criticism. **

**Byeee Mati **


	3. A Dinner full of Questions

**Hi again! I'm back! **

**Before I get started, I just want to thank my reviewers: **

**Disappointed: You're right! Thanks for reminding me! Camp Jupiter is based in California although they are pretty well hidden. However, it would be cool for them to join the story at some point. **

**Earthspirit10: Thank you so much! Your review made me want to update as soon as possible! **

**Gamelover41592: I'm so happy you think my story has potential! I will try and not let you down. However, because I have ADHD I tend to give up on my stories after 5 chapters, but I will try and not let that happen here. **

**davidterceroaguilar: Thank you so much! That means a lot. Yeah, I think it's good if I focus on Scott, Melissa and Percy's POVs. I started with Stiles though because I had already started writing the chapter before you reviewed and also because I wanted them to bond over their ADHD. And wow, your English is really good, I would never have guessed it wasn't your mother tongue! English isn't my first language either, I'm mostly relying on autocorrect. **

**And an amazing thank you to 2 guest reviewers that made me so happy! I am smiling a lot right now! Thank you for your support and advice and positivity! I was about to give up on this story but reading your reviews made me want to keep writing! **

**Lastly, I want to apologize for not updating in over a month or maybe more (I lost track of time). However, my GCSEs have been cancelled because of the coronavirus so I have more time on my hands and I have also been reunited with my mother who was in Italy when the lockdown happened and I am now in Rome in quarantine with her so I will have a LOT of free time since I am not allowed to leave my house. **

**I hope everybody is ok, and you all are enjoying the online lessons! **

**Anyway, on with the story! **

**Stiles' POV: **

We had just met Percy. He seemed like a cool guy. A little shy at first, but I was excited to have dinner with him and get to know his personality a little better since Scott's mom had said we were similar.

I was curious as to what was in that shoe box he was carrying… probably some shoes but maybe not. Anyway, after we finished setting the table and Percy came out of his room, we all sat down and ate some pasta. I swear that is all Melissa ever cooks. Not that I mind though, pasta is delicious.

"Do you like pasta Percy?" asked Melissa.

"Who do you think I am?" he answered. We laughed. Maybe this kid was more like me then I thought.

We started eating in silence. Percy kept fidgeting with this necklace he was wearing; it had a clay bead around it. He was also continuously tapping his feet under the table.

"Percy, you will be starting school tomorrow but if you want more time to settle in, I'd be happy to call the school and tell them" said Melissa.

"No, it's fine, I'll go. It's easier if I start on Monday anyway," he answered. She nodded. Percy kept tapping his feet on the floor.

I wondered if he was ADHD, like me. So I blurted out "Are you ADHD?" _Dang it! What did I say that! Stupid ADHD! _"I-I mean, you just keep fidgeting… sorry" I said apologetically.

He laughed, "Don't worry… and yes I am ADHD, I'm also dyslexic," he answered. I was surprised. This kid and I had a lot of things in common.

"I'm ADHD too," I answered

"Well great now we'll have another Stiles to deal with," said Isaac. But he said it in a friendly way (which was new for him) as to not offend Percy.

"So, tell me about this camp of yours Percy," said Melissa. "Is it a summer camp or…"

"It's a summer camp for ADHD and dyslexic kids," he said.

"Well that's nice, have you made any friends?" asked Scott.

"Yeah, I'm friends with Grover and the Stolls and…" he started saying but paused. "…Annabeth" he said and suddenly he blushed so hard that his face became redder than Lydia's hair (don't tell her I said that… she insists that her hair is strawberry blonde)

"oooh, who's Annabeth?" I said. I felt bad for making the kid feel so embarrassed, but I'm evil like that.

Percy blushed even harder. "Just my friend…"

"How does she look like?" asked Allison, smiling.

"She has curly blonde hair and grey eyes… and it looks like she's reading inside your soul," he said.

We all laughed and after that the silence resumed.

**Percy's POV:**

This family actually seemed very friendly. They were asking me quite a lot of questions though. Oh man, why did I have to mention Annabeth, I don't even like her! Just as a girl friend, and by that, I mean a friend who is a girl not a girlfriend girlfriend. Urgh, what am I even saying?

"Hellooo, Percy," said Stiles waving his hand in front of my eyes. I blushed realizing that they were asking me questions.

"Oh, sorry… what did you say?"

They laughed, "we were just wondering what was in that box of yours that you brought upstairs," asked the girl with the strawberry blonde hair, I think her name was Lydia.

I froze. I couldn't tell them it was the horn of the minotaur. The minotaur that killed my mother and the horn I used to kill the minotaur.

"Just a souvenir from camp," I said. I patted myself on the back (not physically), that was good lie. I'm getting better and better.

When dinner ended everybody drove back to their respective houses and Stiles said he was going to see his dad at the Sherriff's station.

**~Time Skip – At the Sherriff Station~**

**Stiles' POV**

"Stiles why aren't you home?" asked my dad as soon as I barged into his office.

"I was at Scott's. His mom adopted Scott's 13-year-old cousin from Manhattan.

"Oh, what's his name?"

"uuum, Percy Jackson"

"Percy what?"

"JACK – SON, dad, are you deaf as well as blind?" I asked. He looked at me strictly, as if to say _watch your mouth. _

"I swear I've heard that name before…" he said instead, in deep thought.

Dad suddenly started searching frantically in his old files. After a while, he found what he was looking for.

"A-ha!" he exclaimed

I looked at him expectantly, "care to elaborate?" I said gesticulating with my arms for him to continue.

But my dad didn't say anything.

"Son, it seems kind of personal, not something this Percy kid would want people to know," he started, "anyway, it was all over the news a few months ago so you'll find out sooner or later," he finished.

I sighed. Well, I guess I better respect this kids privacy.

After a while, my dad drove me back home and I went to sleep.

**Scott's POV:**

After everyone left, Percy and I helped my mom clear the table and clean the dished. Soon, it was time to go to bed.

"Hey, Perce I'll wake you up at around 7am tomorrow and then I'll take you to school, is that good?" I told him. I really liked this kid and I hoped I could be like an older brother to him and give him rides to school and other brotherly things. I've always wanted to have a younger sibling and now my wish was coming true.

"Sure," he said. Then, remembering his manners he quickly added, "Thanks Scott,"

**~Time skip: during the night~**

That night, I was awoken by an agonizing, piercing scream.

**The end. Sorry for the cliff-hanger… not! Ha! And I am genuinely sorry if I took so long to update and this chapter is not only rushed and badly written but also way too short. Well, I hope you enjoyed this anyway! **

**Mati **


End file.
